that butter knife!
by dakesuke.blackdevil
Summary: inugami has had it with kokkuri-san killing him, he wants revenge... with a... butter knife!


**Hello! It's me akira! I have come back with a great lemon! I hope you are satisfied! If not do tell me! I'll try to fix it! please enjoy this story. Be careful for the butter knife! And special thanks to loner kid, for the review! This one's for you! I hope you like this one! love your picture by the way.. haha and this is my second kokkuri-san fanfiction. I made it in one day so, yeah.. it's hard… at the same day I have an activity. I just want to scream cause my team lose. Well I wasn't there when they needed me.. and when I am.. we already lose… hahahahahahhahahahaha stress! But not anymore! PT3 is over baby! Oh yeahhhhh!**

 **ENJOY THIS LEMON!**

 **XXXxXXXxxXXxxxXXXxxXXXXxxXXXxxxXXXxxXXXXxxXX**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Inugami was revived again after he was murdered numerous times by kokkuri-san. And this time, he has had it. He finally put his feet down. Four days ago Kokkuri-san chopped his limbs and scattered it everywhere, it took decades for him to find his upper limb and it was just because he sneaked into kohina's room and tries to sleep with her in a woman form.

' _what can I do to make that kitsune perish? If I cut his tail he could grow a new one… what.. what do I steal from him that he can never gain back ever? To put him in such despair.. to see him in his disgraceful state? '_ inugami thought to himself.. then he saw kohina wearing her school bag.

"ohhh … wagakimi! (my love or my yours)! Are you going to school? Let this unholy soul of despair take its life on escorting your mercifulness… wagakimi.. " as inugami reached his hand towards kohina suddenly a familiar looking frying pan came flying towards his face causing inugami flying across the room crashing towards an opened door that was closed and locked by at least 30 pad lock by different types at the same time chained with iron chains by kokkuri-san who was now dressed as a school boy.

" that would make him stay away from kohina.. you're safe now koniha.. I'll come with you and keep you company " kokkuri-san puts a thumbs up pose while winking at kohina.

" regardless of your company I would be more glad if you gave me cup ramen for lunch than omelet with rolled eggs, sweet sauced octopus, cucumber, spinach and tea. Regardless that a doll does not eat vegetables. Regardless that as a doll my power energy is only cup ramen. Regardless that in my point of view you as a company as well as an overprotective pedo guardian are pretending to be a student in my school equals to annoying and non-peace state that makes the whole class feel uncomfortable.. regardless that-"

" Regardless that you are not a doll you are human, human eats vegetable, cup ramen is not power energy but a fast food that is not good for the body, I am not a pedo, don't be rude and stop making me feel despair!" kokkuri-san cuts in before he would get a heart attack from kohina's sharp words and be late for school. He grabs kohina's school bag and pulls kohina out of the house. Little did kokkuri-san knew that inugami has escaped from the locked room from the slide window.

" curses that kitsune! I'll show you how fed up I am with you! I have a great idea.. transform!"

.

.

 **~(OAO~) (~OAO)~**

 **.**

 **.**

in the class room, kohina went over her desk. There was a vase of roses. She pays no mind to it and just ignored the girl who was hiding behind the door that looks like she wants to have a fight. Kokkuri-san smiled with his friends in the class then noticed kohina's presence and sat beside her.

He was wearing his glasses though it was useless. His long hair was tied. His tails and ears were not there anymore yet the big round golden sacred bell was still there. He looks younger in this transformation.

he took out his textbook that he made with leaves by transforming it into the same textbook as kohina with his powers.

" what is the subject for today?.. I think it was math.. ugh.. I'm not so good at math but thank god the teacher who teaches us is very nice!"

then the door suddenly slides open. The students who were playing and not on their seats ran towards their tables and sat down. " stand up " everyone stood. Until the teacher came in, there was a loud crash on the end of the class.

" W-WHY ARE YOU HERE DOG?!" kokkuri-san shouts, pointing out at his teacher. Inugami gave an evil smirk as he was wearing a dark blue suit holding onto some files on his left hand. Ignoring the fox's complaints he made an announcement " my name is inugami-sensei, unfortunately, your homeroom math teacher is sick, so for the whole day, I will be taking over his classes. I hope we can get along very well.. wagakimi…" the class went silent.

Then some of the girls jumps and shrieked "kyaa~! Inugami-sensei is soo handsome!"

The class went into a riot. It took a while for the class to keep quiet.

Inugami perfected his tie and smirks toward kokkuri-san and giving a glimpse of perverted gaze to kohina that has her head on the cloud.

"now that the class has calmed down, why don't we have a test?"

Kokkuri-san could only imagine the danger he was being pulled in..

 **.**

 **.**

 **~(OAO~) (~OAO)~**

 **.**

 **.**

It is shown on kokkuri-san's face that he wasn't enjoying this, he had a bad feeling ,yet Inugami was nonetheless enjoying the show. Kokkuri-san was asked to go upfront and solve the mathematic questions that was supposed to be a university question instead of an elementary. He can feel the evil smirk from the dogs face watching him suffer by just answering some easy questions.

"what's wrong, kokkuri-kun? Can't answer an easy question?" kokkuri-san shivers as inugami mentioned his name since the dog usually called him fox. ' this crazy bastard! Imma freaking kill ya with a butter knife! ' kokkuri-san cursed bellow his breath when he heard a chuckle coming from the perverted pedo dog.

"a! I can't solve it!"

kokkuri-san threw the chalk stick. Inugami grins "to bad.. maybe I should ask other student.. hm.. perhaps.. you kohina-cha—" kokkuri-san took a new chalk and randomly answered the question

"done!"

he refuses to let that evil dog do something to his precious kohina. Inugami glared kokkuri-san who was smirking for interrupting his time with kohina. In the fox's eyes saying 'I won't let you have your way with my kohina'

inugami reply's with another death glare then he smirked ' fine.. have it your way.. you're gonna regret it.. kitsune~" making kokkuri-san flinch.

Inugami turns his attention towards the blackboard and examine kokkuri-san's answer. He buried a chuckle under his breath but kokkuri-san notice it with a death glare, if glares could kill. The recces bell rang. Kokkuri-san was hyped up ' this is what they call saved by the bell! ' as if inugami could read kokkuri-san's mind, he ruined his happy time.

"well, the fact that the bell has rang, why don't you spend the entire recces in my office? Your answers for the entire math question was questionable… did you think you could get away with this? "

Kokkuri-san could feel shivers through his spine.

He could refuse if he wanted but kohina was in the classroom and so were the other kids. He mustn't show the kids rude attitude as a student to a teacher. He had no other choice but to accept his next fate. " yes.. sensei.."

" that's a good boy "

Inugami pats kokkuri-san's head. " then, I'll take my leave first.. remember to come to my office after this kokkuri-kun.." kokkuri-san curses , if only his curse could come true.. maybe he should try harder. Then inugami left the class and so did the other student. Kokkuri-san turned to face a now no kohina class room. He shrugged and drags himself to the teachers' office.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~(OAO~) (~OAO)~**

 **.**

 **.**

Inugami was a quarter half satisfied in making the fox suffer. He was in the teachers' room wondering to himself.

'What type of punishment should I do? I've never been a teacher, but I think I was doing well' he saw the other male teachers laughing their head of. 'Maybe I should ask those ugly looking humans' OUCH!

Inugami walks near the male teachers

"excuse me, I'm a substitute teacher who is taking care of XXXX-sensei's class.. I came to ask any of you humans what type of punishment I should do to one of my bad students?" the male teacher's laughed. One of them suggested " I always slap my student if they are bad ".

Another male teacher speaks "seriously? I shout them just to make them scared" they all suddenly laughed.

Inygami was thinking 'hmm... Slap and shout... Oh...' inugami asked once more. " one more thing.. what can someone take from a person that they will never gain again?"

the same male teacher answere " isn't it money? Ah… no, they can earn it back.. lover? Nope.. they can find a new one.. ahh… their life! But then they will be resurrected… hmm.."

A female teacher suddenly passes them. Then the male teacher remembers " ah! Virginity! And also first kiss… It's something that if you take away, you will never get it back!" the other male teachers made a round mouth

" Ooohhh… that's right.." they all seemed to agree.

"how do you do that?" Inugami asked. The other teachers were dumbfounded "you don't know?!"

"I have no idea"

The male teachers face palmed. They look at each other it seems like they were close friends. And took inugami close to them. "if you wanna steal someones virginity, you should just do it with them! As in sex.."

they slowed their volume in the word 'sex'. Inugami still puzzled " sex.. is that something like mating?" the male teachers were confused but nodded in agreement.

"oh that was easy.. thanks for the tips, bye"

one of the male teachers pulled inugami and asked him " you seem eager in wanting to know these stuff.. are you going to do something shameful?" inugami tries to compose himself in controlling the urge to pierce bullets through the male's gut for wasting his time to punish the fox by explaining his full intention. "I'm not of that human who does sinful goodness by living a lie"

"but what are you going to do? Don't tell me you are going to jump on your students?!"

inugami chuckled, "please, I will not do that.."

"then who?"

"it's my housemate.. sometimes- no every time I do something he would ruin it! so I want to teach him a lesson.."

"Ooohh.."

They all cheered for inugami " go get his ass! Good luck!" inugami was out of sight. " so was his housemate a woman or a guy?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **~(OAO~) (~OAO)~**

 **.**

 **.**

Kokkuri-san was waiting in the teachers office chanting curses that he could see the dog being knocked by a monster truck shaped Winnie and flying across the street one day. And it didn't stop there, he hoped that the evil whore killed himself with a butter knife because you know damn well that he should. As he continued his curse chanting activity, the door opened and he felt like the time stopped.

"what is this black energy?"

he turns around facing the dog that was supposed to be dead holding onto a butter knife. A. BUTTER. KNIFE! Phht… kokkuri-san hold his laughter. " so you really going to commit suicide with a butter knife? Hahhahahahhhhaha!" then inugami came close to kokkuri-san which made kokkuri-san feel awkward and steps back.

Inugami's glare were locked to kokkuri-san's eye passing through the glasses that the fox was wearing.

"I was wondering what I should do to get my revenge… so I thought about it… rather than slap you.. I'm gonna hurt you, rather than shout at you, I'm gonna tease you and fuck you till you cry… and wished the heavens and hell for forgiveness… literally"

inugami gave a serious tone from his voice it was no joke kokkuri-san thought. This motherfucker! His out of his mind!

This little game of chase ended until kokkuri-san was pinned onto the wall.

Inugami grew a mischievous smirk on his face watching his prey tremble in fear.

'yes, fucking fear me you motherfucker'

The butter knife that he held was raised up to the air with the tip slightly brushes against kokkuri-san's lips. It slides down to his throats then continues onto his golden bell that had never left the fox's neck and next thing he knew was that his school uniform was ruined. Damn the butter knife was sharp! A little blood drew out from his chest that was slightly pierced by the tip of the butter knife.

Kokkuri-san wince in sharp pain and shivers as the cold air brushes of his bare skin.

Inugami loosen his tie attractively and slowly at the same time making his prey before him felt shiver down his spine in knowing what he's gonna do after that.

he then holds kokkuri-san's jaw that was looking away from him.

"you have a quite soft lips for an old man" teasing the fox.

"Who're you calling old?!" kokkuri-san snapped.

Inugami didn't let kokkuri-san finish his sentence. He squeezed his hand until kokkuri-san's jaw hurts and his mouth opens to let out a whimper, the moment kokkuri-san's mouth opened, inugami took the chance to pull them both into a deep kiss with his tongue exploring the new hot wet cavern that it had intruded.

'sweet'

Kokkuri-san lets out a moan while trying to break the kiss but ended up in utter failure. The he noticed something was off. He heard a ringing noise getting a glance of his sacred bell been thrown on the ground. He felt like his energy got sucked away.

Inugami was still with the kiss. He was trying to make kokkuri-san's tongue to dance with his but no luck,

'damn this fox is being hard to get. Fine…'

He increased the force and managed to twist his tongue with kokkuri-san's. it danced for a while making sloppy sounds. A strand of saliva tangled down kokkuri-san's mouth their heads were moving rapidly trying to get on the pace of their tongue dance. Kokkuri-san was about to faint at the loss of oxygen but inugami didn't allow it, he blows some oxygen into kokkuri-san's lung to make him conscious. They breath from each other mouth until the oxygen wear out and they finally had to part away.

Kokkuri-san finally caught up with the situation. He was kissing with inugami. Shit, . . hell no!

'Someone better kill me or I'm gonna fucking beg that butter knife to freaking slit my throat!'

he was so embarrassed. The one person that he wanted dead was kissing him and making him pleasurable. Then he heard an attractive voice "are you embarrassed? Just so you know, I just stole your first kiss.." kokkuri-san flustered and made a poker face as if he did not care.

"f-f-f-first kiss? What the hell are you talking about?! I've had my first kiss decades ago! It's not like y-y-you were.. my first kiss or s-something like that!"

his eyes were looking left and right not wanting to look into the dogs eyes, right now it was dangerous… his gaze were like poison… as if, if he looked into his eyes he would feel like being controlled by his lust.

"are you so sure about that? I think you're lying.."

He blows into kokkuri-san's human ears because the fox transformed into a student, so yup.. no ears or tails.. inugami took kokkuri-san's fake spectacles of to meet a bright yellow eyeballs with a pitch black ones.

Kokkuri-san tries to look as confident as he could but his poker face was useless since he knows that his face was now bright red. The evil dog smirked and lets his hand trailing freely on the fox upper body since his uniform was sliced to expose a slender curved body with trails of blood from the early cut by the butter knife.

"I… am not lying…"

he proclaimed as inugami suddenly creaks closer to the fox in front of him with lustful gaze.

" tell me the truth or I'll rape you with a butter knife."

Being kissed by the dog was bad enough but to be raped by a butter knife?! Which genius has the right mind to use a butter knife as a dildo? Oh yeah.. this fucking maniac! Hell no!

"uagh! You're so persistent! You're my first kiss okay! I'm a sad spirit that lived his entire life alone for decades—no, centuries with no first kiss to booth! Not even a lover okay! I'm a freaking virgin! You satisfied?!"

Inugami brushes the tear that was pilling up in kokkuri-san's eye while giving a relief smile "nope, rather than that.. I'm quite glad that you are… now I can go on with ease" kokkuri-san was startled when inugami suddenly pushed him around making his body face the ground, while his hip up in the sky.

"w-w-w-what the hell are you doing?!" kokkuri-san's face flushed redder than the blood from his chest. Then suddenly he feels his pants slowly being pulled off than something poked his ass, it felt cold and hard. Kokkuri-san knew what it was! It was the butter knife!

"nooo stupid dog! you said that if I tell you the truth you won't rape me with a butter knife!"

"I did.. but this is not rape.. this is fuck… you willingly let me do this to you without refusal, so this is fucking you with a butter knife.."

"I said no you son of a bitch! Don't you dare stick that fucking butter knife up my ass you piece of shit! It's used for cooking asshole! Bastard! Stuuupid!"

Kokkuri-san cried and cursed. He didn't like the feeling of a wooden handle of a butter knife take the better of him! He freaking uses it every time he cooks!

"you curse like a pro… music to my ears.."

Inugami leans forward on top of kokkuri-san and licked kokkuri-sans tears, with his freed hand feeling his exposed. "sorry, sorry.. I was teasing you…" he threw the butter knife away and inserted one of his fingers in the fox's hole. the feeling of inugamis finger in his hole made kokkuri-san moans "ah.." inugami smirks.

"oh, did my finger turn you on? I wonder what will happen if I insert the next best thing in here?"

Kokkuri-san blushes red from his ears.

'next best thing?!'

"don't you dare…! ah!"

kokkuri-san felt pleasure as inugami starts scissoring his hole. what was this feeling?! He pants out loudly. Inugami just smirked as he ready his meal. He kissed his cheek and played with his nipples.

"nnhh… inugami…"

inugami chuckles. "that's wrong.. it's sensei…"

kokkuri-san blushed as he hears the dogs voice whisper wistfully in his ears. " s-shut up—ahhh…! " the sudden thrust of inugamis large erection into his hole without a warning made kokkuri-san felt electric shock through his body. His body went lump

"w-what is this? I'm gonna melt…."

Kokkuri-san was about to lose conscious by the new feeling he received from the dog's burning hot erection into his body when suddenly he felt sharp pain on his neck. Inugami was biting him.. yeahhhh… "ouch! What.. ahh whathh the… nhh.. that hhursts!" then inugami moved very fast making kokkuri-san's hip move as well.

It was freaking crazy because it was just like the commercial where the recorded some animals mating. Poor them.. and poor me for being fucked by this dog! but he wasn't the one to complain, he felt the same way, he felt pleasure all over his body. Inugami didn't stop yet kept moving his hip faster like a bullet train.

"I'm.. gonna… ugh.. ccome.."

"huhh?! Put it out now! I don't want you cum inside of me-" it was too late… inugami had come inside kokkuri-sans ass. Soo sticky and so wet. Disgusting.. suddenly a hand grabbed kokkuri-san's erection. Kokkuri-san gasped "i-inugami?"

"Looks like you haven't made any progress with this"

"what?" kokkuri-san doesn't understand.

"your erection…" he answers voluntarily

"my what?!" he understands but was shocked. He was really hard by some dog sticking his dick in his ass?!

"your… penis, crotch, dick, orgasm, cock or pee-pee." Inugami explained. It was fucking not necessary.

inugami touch the tip of kokkuri-san's half-baked erection… it wasn't in its full shape. Kokkuri-san was dispositioned from facing the floor into lying on the ground with his feet hiding his erection from being seen by anyone especially inugami. He hid his face. Inugami thought it was cute to see that sight of kokkuri-san.

He pulled his arms from covering up his face and dive into a deep kiss and this time the fox willingly opened his mouth to invite inugami to a tongue dance it was sloppy and messy, then they broke their kiss with the tip of their tongue connected by a thread of saliva. Inugami held kokkuri-san's ankles making kokkuri-san yelp by surprise.

"what are you thinking?! Don't you dare…. Or else…"

Inugami gave a smirk.

'this bastard!'

Kokkuri-sans leg was spread showing his half hard erection clearly. Then he rubbed the fox's erection to make it as hard. When it was fully hard, pre-cum was trailing out of the erection. Then he puts kokkuri-san's hard erection into his mouth. "u—uwah! Noo! Ahh… inugami! i.. I feel weird.." then inugami starts to hum making kokkuri-san squirm from the pleasure he felt as inugami starts to suck him up.

"nno! Ahh, please s-stop, I think I'm about to… inugami! Seriously stop! Get your mouth out of there! I'm about to come!"

Kokkuri-san came in inugami's mouth. Inugami swallowed the fox cum while kokkuri-san sat there feeling astonished. It was his first time doing it.. moreover a man.. and the person he wants dead to booth!

" am I going to die?! Yes.. that's right.. I'm about to die… if this is not a dream then it must be my last day to live.. and then.. I'll be killed by a butter knife…"

' _yeah.. yes that's it.. all hail butter knife!'_

as kokkuri-san thinks about his death a sneaky arm founds it was into kokkuri-san's mouth.

"mhnn!"

Inugami smirked "that won't do kitsune… I was just doing this to have fun you see… and you were amazing!" his perverted hand touches every inch of his body. He licks the fox's neck and kissed his long neatly tied hair.

"I want to do more dirty things with you.. though I prefer kohina more…." Kokkuri-san punched inugami and transform himself into a small kid and ran away with the butter knife.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~(OAO~) (~OAO)~**

 **.**

 **.**

In a far far away land.. kokkuri-san dug a hole 546 feet deep and throw a crushed butter knife that had a burn mark the he closed the hole. decades later someone may found the butter knife and made it as an artifact or something. WooHooh!

 **.**

 **.**

 **~(OAO~) (~OAO)~**

 **.**

 **.**

At home… inugami was tied to the ceiling. Kokkuri-san did not give him dinner. After finishing their dinner he puts kohina to sleep and went to the living room. He stares at the room where he had tied inugami.

He brought bread with him. He took a glimpse of inugami wondering if he was still alive or already into the other world. Not that he cared.. nope! Not me!

"I can see you kitsune… have you come to cut my limbs again?"

kokkuri-san blushed, trying to make the most possible poker face he can to show that he doesn't careless and came inside the room. He stands in front of the dog. Then he cuts the rope. Inugami fell to the floor but was still in good state. He looks at the fox.

His face was still red. He then handed the bread that he brought with him,

"i.. thought you were hungry…"

inugami smirks. 'how sweet' he thought

"hooo.. have you fallen for me? Now that you mention it, can I eat you tonight as well?" inugami tries to touch kokkuri-san but his hand was slapped before even have a little touch of the fox. Then Kokkuri-san shoved the bread into that whore mouth.

Inugami muffled with the bread still in his mouth.

"so it's a no?"

Kokkuri-san eyed inugami with his poker face eye full of hatred the he sigh. "only if you don't bring the butter knife ever..! or else I'm going to kill you"

Inugami smirked " you always did" he then kissed kokkuri-san's forehead. Shit, so romantic.. how can he do this to me? How can he be so romantic since they were enemies who hated each other's gut.. Well… not that he doesn't like it.. that he does but he doesn't and that makes no sense in any logical explanation.

Just call it a romantic partnership between enemies..

Then the two had another awesome wild sex! And no. no butter knife. Just a normal and romantic wild sex between enemies.

The tanuki recorded all of it. yay!

 **.**

 **.**

 **-END-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **XxxXXxxXXXxxXXXxxXXXXxxXXXXxxxXXXXxxxXXXXxxxXXXXxXXXXxxXXXX**

 **Oh my god, I have made such a dirty fanfiction! Though I have made some before but this one was cool!**

 **I used bad words as well! I better wash my hand with Clorox/bleach for typing such words… oh and maybe a surgery to my brain so I can wash it with soap to wash off these dirty thoughts… naughty me….**

 **And the butter knife! Oh… god, Please don't hate me… anyway.. please R &R! I'm waiting for comments!**

 **Thanks for reading! This story was a mess… poor kohina having pervert all around him.**


End file.
